The present invention relates to a thermal barrier composition for use on a variety of substrates that are exposed to high temperatures. Exemplary substrates include pipelines, engine parts including jet engine components, water conduits including tubes in power plants, reactor vessels and exhaust manifolds.
Substrates, particularly metal substrates, can be subjected to high temperatures causing fatigue, cracking, distortion and the like of the substrate. For example, components of a jet engine or the surrounding parts of the jet can be exposed to temperatures in excess of 1800° F. In such a situation, it is readily apparent that fatiguing or cracking can lead to catastrophic failure. Similarly, piping used in various manufacturing facilities can be subjected to temperatures in excess of 400° F. caused by the liquid or gas passing through the pipe. In such an application, it is preferred that the coating not only provide a thermal barrier but also provide anti-corrosion properties.